This invention relates to apparatus for playing a golf and/or putting games.
A disadvantage of known golfing games is that they are very different from the actual game of golf in that they rely mainly on chance and do not enable an experienced golfer to fully employ his skill, judgement and knowledge. There is therefore a need for a golfing game which simulates playing of the actual game as closely as possible, in particular to provide enjoyment to golfers who by reason of ill-health, age or other reason are unable to play golf or at least to play it as often as they would like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a golf and/or putting game which simulates as closely as possible the real game.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a golf and/or putting game in which making a stroke and the realisation of the result of the stroke resembles closely the actual game.
A further object of the invention comprises the provision of a golf and/or putting game in which the player can select a club to use and, after making a stroke, experience a result appropriate to the club chosen.
Another object of the invention is to provide a golf and/or putting game in which the player can employ his knowledge and experience in deciding how to play a shot.
Yet another object of the invention consists in the provision of a golf and/or putting game which can be adjusted to suit the handicap of the player concerned, whereby the element of chance involved in the result of a stroke corresponds closely to the player's actual or deemed handicap.